Die Verwechslung
by CarpeDiem14
Summary: Es geht um Tom Felton und Draco Malfoy die sich ja beide sehr ähnlich sehen und zwei Mädchen, die beim Einkaufen auf den Schauspieler / Zauberer treffen.


Hallo!

Und hier ist noch eine kleine Kurzgeschichte von mir, und wieder ein Oneshot. Die Idee ist mir einfach so zugeflogen. Ursprünglich hätte Jackson Rathbone / Jasper Cullen aus Twilight dafür herhalten müssen, doch dann ist es doch der liebe Draco geworden. Viel spaß damit!

**

* * *

**

**Die Verwechslung**

**.-°*°-.**

**by CarpeDiem**

„Findest du wirklich, dass mir das Blaue besser gestanden hat als das Rote?", fragte Bianca und strich sich mit einer Hand eine Strähne ihre lange, blonden Haare aus dem Gesicht, während sie in der anderen Hand eine Plastiktüte von New Yorker hielt.

„Auf alle Fälle", entgegnete ihre Freundin Janina mit einem bekräftigenden Nicken, während sie neben Bianca aus dem Laden ging, in dem sie gerade eingekauft hatten. „In Rot hat es überhaupt nicht zu deinen grünen Augen gepasst."

Bianca überlegte einen Moment, bevor sie entschlossen nickte und sich die Tüte in ihrer Hand gleich leichter anfühlte. Für einen Augenblick hatte sie es fast bereut, doch nicht das Rote genommen zu haben.

Es war ein sonniger Sommertag und in der langen Londoner Einkaufsstraße, in der sich Geschäft an Geschäft reihte, waren zahlreiche Leute unterwegs um sich den warmen Nachmittag mit Einkaufen zu vertreiben und dabei ihr Geld sinnvollerweise in die neuste Mode zu investieren. Bianca und Janina machten sich auf den Weg die Straße hinunter um in das nächste Geschäft zu gehen.

„Ich brauche unbedingt noch einen neuen Rock. Jetzt wo ich mir diese tollen schwarzen Sandalen gekauft habe", begann Janina nachdenklich und Bianca wollte ihr gerade Recht geben, als sie auf einer Bank, die rund um den Platze standen, den sie gerade überquerten, jemanden sitzen sah, der ihr ungewöhnlich bekannt vorkam.

Die Person war ein Junge, der in ein Buch vertieft zu sein schien und da er den Kopf nach vorne geneigt hatte, fielen ihm einige Strähnen seiner im Nacken zusammengebundenen, platinblonden Haare in die Augen. Bianca blieb mit einem Mal stehen, als ihr schlagartig klar wurde, wer das war.

Das war Tom Felton! Der Schauspieler!

Bianca konnte es kaum fassen. Sie hatte alle Harry Potter Filme auf DVD zu Hause und sie hatte jeden einzelnen mehrmals im Kino gesehen. Und auf dieser Bank dort, saß doch tatsächlich der Schauspieler von Draco Malfoy, Tom Felton und las von allen unbemerkt ein Buch!

„Was ist los? Warum bleibst du stehen?", fragte Janina verwirrt, die ein paar Schritte weiter gegangen war.

„Siehst du, wer sitzt?", fragte Bianca immer noch aufgeregt. „Das ist Tom Felton!"

„Wer?"

„Na der Schauspieler aus den Harry Potter Filmen!"

„Echt? Hat der nicht schwarze Haare?"

Bianca schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. „Nicht der!" Sie wusste ja, dass sich ihre Freundin bei so etwas nicht auskannte, aber dass sie nicht einmal Daniel Radcliff von Tom Felton unterscheiden konnte, war wirklich ein starkes Stück.

„Ich werde hingehen und ihn nach einem ein Autogramm fragen", verkündete Bianca entschlossen und ließ Janina, die ein „Von mir aus" murmelte kurzerhand stehen.

Biancas Herz schlug wie wild, als sie auf Tom Felton zu ging und dann genau vor ihm stehen blieb. Er bemerkte, dass die Sonne, die ihm ins Gesicht geschienen hatte, mit einem Mal verschwand und hob den Kopf, nur um einem blonden Mädchen mit einem überdimensionalen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht zu begegnen.

„Kann ich dir helfen?", fragte er, als sie nichts sagte, sondern nur dastand und ihn etwas entrückt angrinste.

Als Bianca ihre Stimme wieder gefunden hatte, antwortete sie ihm. „Ich kann gar nicht glauben was für ein Glück ich habe Tom Felton beim Einkaufen zu treffen. Ich hätte so gerne ein Autogramm von dir."

Der Junge kniff die Augen zusammen. „Bitte?"

„Ich weiß, ich störe dich bestimmt, aber du bist mein absoluter Lieblingsschauspieler und ich hab ein Poster von dir in meinem Zimmer hängen. Bitte, nur ein Autogramm!"

„Wer ist Tom Felton?", fragte der Junge verwirrt und musterte Bianca dabei, als mache er sich ernsthafte Sorgen um ihren Geisteszustand.

Bianca fiel währenddessen aus allen Wolken. „Aber… aber du bist doch Tom Felton, der Schauspieler. Oder?", fragte sie stotternd und sah dem Jungen geradewegs ins Gesicht. „Du siehst genauso aus wie er, die Haare und alles!"

Und genau da fiel Bianca auf, was hier nicht stimmte. Die Haare. Sie waren platinblond, zu blond und vor allem zu lang, jedenfalls viel zu lang, wenn man sie mit dem Foto von den MTV Movie Awards von vor drei Tagen verglich, das sie gestern im Internet gesehen hatte.

Der Junge klappte sein Buch zu und stand von der Bank auf. „Ich hab nicht die geringste Ahnung wovon du gerade geredet hast. Nur damit du es weißt, mein Name ist Draco Malfoy. Schönen Tag noch."

Mit diesen Worten ließ er eine vollkommen verblüffte Bianca stehen, die ihm nachstarrte, als wäre er ein Geist. Das letzte was sie von ihm hörte, bevor er in der Menge verschwand klang ganz wie: „Verrückte Muggel."

**Ende**


End file.
